This disclosure relates to adhesive-backed graphic articles. More particularly, this disclosure relates to large format adhesive-backed graphic articles that may be used, for example, to make backlit signs.
Large-format graphic articles, which typically include a thin polymeric film backed by a pressure sensitive adhesive, may be difficult to handle and apply onto a surface of a substrate. During the application process the thin polymeric film may fold and stick onto itself, or the adhesive may prematurely adhere to the surface of the substrate.
The adhesive-backed graphic articles may be applied onto a surface of a plastic sign substrate to make a backlit sign. The graphic article may be applied onto the surface of the plastic sign substrate by spraying a liquid, typically a water/surfactant solution, onto the adhesive side of the graphic, and optionally onto the substrate surface. The liquid temporarily “detackifies” the pressure sensitive adhesive so the installer may handle, slide, and re-position the graphic article into a desired position on the substrate surface. The liquid also allows the installer to pull the graphic article apart if it sticks to itself or prematurely adheres to the surface of the substrate. Applying a liquid to the adhesive may also improve the appearance of the installed graphic by providing a smooth, bubble free appearance with good adhesion build on the surface of the substrate.